Night of Passion
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: …His kisses, his touch, his love… What else can she ask for? -HitsuHina- Lemon Re-do. Read & Review! I do not own Bleach. Rated M.


**'Ello people! Alrighty, so me backy with me remake of Night of Passion. It's alright if you didn't read the old version, it's just LEMON! XD I love lemons and do not care who calls me a pervert! So enjoy and review!  
Warning: May be cheesy... I think...**

**_Night of Passion_**

**_  
_**Summary – …His kisses, his touch, his love… What else can she ask for?

Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach

_Night of Passion_

_His kisses…._

_His touches…._

_His love….._

_What else can she ask for? It was a full package, and she wanted nothing else. Both of them hadn't expect this day to come so quickly. They both wanted to wait, and that was the everyday excuse they told Matsumoto every time she asked them when they were going to break each other's innocence._

A moan swayed itself from her lips as his hand touched the wet and heated area between her legs. Her beautiful brown orbs shut tightly, as knots and twists were forming in her stomach. She knew that he was smirking at her, while enjoying her sexual moans. His devious hands wandered around her body, as if trying to find a perfect place to halt and touch. Their clothes was still on, and she found it completely useless that they were about to make love but still dressed. Besides, he wasn't the only one that was going to do the touching tonight; she was going to make sure of that.

_This was his other side. Momo didn't know about this **other **Toushiro until the first day they kissed. She recalled that he had laid her down on his desk, and he begun by touching her inner thighs. Gladly for them, Matsumoto nor anybody else caught them during the heated scene. However, she had to break the scene. Both of them weren't ready, and Seireitei, known to be strict with relationships, barely accepted marriages. Nevertheless, that didn't mean that their make out sections ended there. Momo, known to be the soft one during an impassioned section, kissed him, touched him, and gave him her love in the gentlest way that any woman can give to her man. On the other hand, Toushiro wasn't gentle with her, but surely, he wasn't aggressive. She could see that he wanted **her **in his eyes, and she promised him one day that she would be his._

His lips stroked her soft and soothing neck, as her hands positioned on his tensed shoulders and slowly pulled the sleeves of his kimono down. His wet tongue tickled her skin, causing the childish giggles to mix with the so-sexual moans. The top portion of his kimono landed by his hips, and Momo pushed him down against the futon so she can remove it from his muscular body. The younger shinigami looked up at her as she removed his kimono. Then, she sat down by his groin and gasped as she felt his hard shaft underneath her aroused body.

_Anyone would think that both Soul Reapers would be too shy to perform such **rich **action, but they were all wrong. Yes, both of them were nervous at the point, but at the same time, they wanted to get through this and feel each other's love on them. Momo loves her Shiro-chan full-heartedly, and she wants to feel him inside her and make her his. Toushiro would get jealous every time he saw other men speak and go near his Bed-Wetter Momo. Everyone in Seireitei knew that Momo was a beautiful girl, and in the past, there have been men asking her out to dates and hand in marriage. Toushiro's biggest fear was someone taking her from him, but now, he doesn't need to worry about that._

She leaned down until their soft lips connected in a fanatical kiss. Her kiss was soft and gentle, while his was rough and demanding. A groan escaped her lips, as his hand snaked behind her neck and pressed her head against his, eventually deepening the kiss and giving his tongue access to her mouth. Momo shuddered as she paid attention to his dominating lips. She felt his hand play with her bun, and soon, her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Momo left his lips and began to kiss his jaw. In the mean time, Toushiro undid her sash and mischievously began to pull her kimono down. The fuku-taicho dug her face on the crook of her neck and began to attack his skin, wanting to leave a mark there and claim him as hers. The taichou underneath her smirked as he removed her kimono, leaving her now in lingerie, and began to unclasp her brassiere. Momo's cheeks reddened, but ignoring it, she trailed down to his chest and licked his nipples. Toushiro groaned once again, as he removed the piece of garment from her delicious body.

_The first time Toushiro saw Momo nude, from head to toe, was when she was showering and he had accidentally walked in. That moment, they tried making love, but couldn't for two reasons: Momo was too nervous since it was her first time being nude in front of someone else, especially boyfriend, and a Hell Butterfly came out of nowhere. Momo had screamed that moment when she saw the damn butterfly halt in front of her and stare, but Toushiro then stood in front of it and glared at it. Eventually, the Hell Butterfly did look away and delivered a message to the taichou, telling him that a taichou's meeting was going to start. _

Momo's tongue traveled over his hard abs, and she took a long lick of them. Toushiro moaned, feeling his penis burn from anticipation.

"Momo….you're making me go crazy." He growled, feeling her hand grab his penis and give it a little massage.

The older shinigami looked up at him and smirked. "You're so hard, Shiro-chan."

The boy chuckled and put his hand behind her head. Momo removed his boxers and stared at his cock with lust. Her face heated as she stared at its length. It wasn't big… it wasn't small… it was a size only for _her_. The taichou couldn't wait anymore, and quickly, he pulled her head down, feeling her take his whole erected penis into her mouth. Tightly, he held onto the blankets as she licked its sides first. His groans filled the room, his muscles tensing and his hip shifting upward for better access for her. Momo smirked against his anatomy and licked its tip. He pushed her head down as he felt his seeds boiling inside, ready for release.

_Momo never imagined herself giving Toushiro so much pleasure and she was happy to do so. **She **is making her Shiro-chan groan, moan, and loose his control and she loved. Finally, she was the one controlling everything. _

"Momo…I'm-" Though it was too late as his seeds spilled out onto her.

Momo giggled and seductively licked the semen from her lips and body. She opened her eyes and saw Toushiro relax a bit. "Did you enjoy that, Hitsugaya-kun?"

The captain opened his eyes and playful smile came to his lips. "Not as much as I'm going to enjoy this." He said, suddenly grabbing her arms and pulling her over to him. Momo's eyes widened as she was thrown against the futon with him on top.

She had no time to comprehend what just occurred as he kissed her roughly. A giggle was heard from her, as she loved how he would play _bad boy _to her.

_Momo enjoyed to play certain naughty games with him, and he enjoyed them too though he never admitted it. Matsumoto gave her the fabulous idea to play a kinky game, in which Toushiro was the oh-so strict professor and she was the bad school-girl. Momo enjoyed being punished by him and she knew that he enjoyed it too. He would slap her buttocks with his hand every time she would misbehave. However, after her punishments, they would get into another make out section._

After a long train from lip-to-lip kiss, the taichou's lips made their way to her neck, and like she did to him before, he licked and nibbled- wanting to leave a mark so everybody else knew that she was his. Her back arched and a loud moan escaped her pink swollen lips as he kissed her soft spot. Her legs lifted up and down as she felt her juices oozing through her panties. Her pale face reddened as a cherry color as he began to work around her breast area. He gave one long lick to one breast as he pinched and perched nipple of the opposite one.

The vice-captain whimpered as he took her whole breast inside his mouth and sucked it like if a watermelon flavored lollypop. He gave soft pecks to the side of her left breast, as if not wanting to let go of it. However, he still had the other one to attend. Pulling his face up, he pecked his girlfriend's lips lovingly and then attacked her right breast. He licked the erected nipple and a loud whimper was heard from her. He sucked the breast, as he did the other one, and did not halt. Momo's own hands travelled down her legs and she touched her womanhood, gasping at how wet, she was.

Toushiro lifted his head up again and stared at his main target. Momo's heart pounded faster as she felt the blood rush to her face, embarrassed at what he might think of her. Toushiro trailed kisses down her stomach and abdomen until he reached his destination. Momo closed her eyes embarrassingly, feeling his hand massage her wet area.

"Sh-Shiro….chan, y-you're making me so wet."

"Good, I'll make you wetter." He told her roughly, sliding her panties down her slim legs.

Momo smirked, loving his dirty mouth, and turned her head away as he grabbed her legs and spread them. Ashamedly, she bit her lips and looked at him from the corner of her semi shut eyes. He had a mischievous smile on his face, and she knew that he wanted to have her already.

"You're so beautiful…," he muttered to her, entering a finger inside her.

Her eyes snapped open, as a loud scream escape from her, and she sat up. A worried look was drawn on his face as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Momo, are you alright? I'm sorry."

_Sometimes, Momo loathed when he would be so over protective. She would have the smallest cut in Soul Society, and he would get angry like if she was going to die the next day. Momo would yell at him for being so over-protective and he would yell at her for being careless. _

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

"You," she said moaning, "it…hurts…but I'm alright, Shiro-chan."

His serious expression switched to an annoyed one and he pushed her down against the futon. He put her leg on his shoulder and teasingly kissed her inner thigh. Momo gasped as she felt more juices trickling down. In the meantime, as he kissed her inner thighs, he inserted two fingers inside of her. She tightly grabbed the sheets underneath her as his fingers pushed in and out of her. She whined in a steady rhythm as he dipped his fingers further into her. Her juices dripped onto his fingers, and hungrily he slid his fingers out of her and licked them. Her eyes fluttered opened, as she glanced up at him.

"St-stop…teasing me….Shiro-chan." She hyperventilated.

"Sorry, Bed-Wetter Momo, but I'm not quite done with you yet." He lowered his head and licked her wet pussy.

Her head flung back as he bit her clitoris. Her hands landed on his head and she tightly grasped his hair, supporting him to continue but harder. His tongue entered her, causing her to arch her back. She brushed his white-spiky hair and faintly wrapped her legs around his head. Both of her legs were on his shoulders as he sucked her juices in. He kissed her wet lips and then the inner walls of her labia majora. Her legs turned into jelly his tongue circled her vagina.

Momo's shoulders relaxed as he lifted his head up and glanced down at her. Sweat trickled down her petite form, and he was eager already to take her. He crawled back on top of her and kissed her lips. She opened her eyes and looked back at him with a smile. He dug his face on the crook of her neck and kissed her soft skin.

"Are you sure 'bout this? I don't-"

"…I want you inside me, Toushiro." She sighed.

He kissed her cheek, wrapped his arms around her waist, and flipped her over. Lying on her stomach, she got on her knees and hands and felt his stiff penis brush her thighs. Her body quivered and he firmly held onto her thighs. Her muscles tensed again as she felt the tip of his penis enter her. She bit her lips and screamed in pain as he was inside of her. Toushiro halted and kissed her shoulders soothingly, trying to calm her pain down. Again, he slowly thrust into her, breaking her tight walls and taking her innocence.

The intense pain was slowly turning into pleasure as he continued his thrusts. Her breasts rocked with her whole body as her hips rocked and grinded with his. Toushiro felt as if he was on fire. He loved the feeling of being inside the girl he loves and cares so much. Groans and growls escaped his mouth as her walls embraced his hard shaft. Her high-pitched screams and moans filled his ears, loving the way she was reacting to him.

"H-Harder….Shiro-chan…" she breathed.

His eyes narrowed and he got out of her. Momo opened her eyes and turned to look at him, but was then flipped again and entered one more time. He smirked and kissed her breasts as he darted in and out of her. She felt as if she was ready to explode. He kissed her lips lovingly and spread her weakened legs a bit more. Momo, losing air quickly, hyperventilated as she enjoyed having him inside her. All of the sudden, she felt him release inside of her. Her sweet juices and his semen mixed, and a soft smile came across their faces.

He exited from her and laid down next to her. She turned her body to face him and kissed his chest. She brushed his skin with her hand and looked at him.

"Shiro-chan,"

"What, Bed-Wetter Momo?"

"Do…Do you think we'll be able to get married one day?"

His smile disappeared and he kissed her forehead.

"I hope so, but marriage doesn't matter to us. We love each other and that's what counts." He told her, kissing her lips lovingly.

She eagerly kissed back and savored his kisses, his touch, and his love.

**_ The End_**

**Crazy Author's Note: So, how was it? I hope it was good…or at least entertain-able. Anyway, this is/was a re-make of the old version and I hope my lemon was (at least) slightly better than before. Please, never expect the best for me….and watch me get those retarded comments saying that this lemon was stupid and that I'm a virgin and can't get "laid"…... haha I don't really care say whatever you want flamers cuz "words can't bring me down" (got that from Christina Aguilera!). I love that quote. **

PLEASE REVIEW, OR AT LEAST SOME TIPS ON HOW TO STRENGHTEN MY WRITING!


End file.
